1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media feed mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to automatic document feeder (ADF) mechanisms which inhibit re-feeding or re-ingestion of media expelled from the ADF exit or output.
2. Description of the Related Art
All-in-one devices or multi-function peripherals utilize an auto-document feed system for feeding media through scanning and printing portions of the device. Typically, the media being fed is positioned in an input tray for feeding through the scanner or printer. After the scanning or printing process occurs, the media is positioned on an exit tray. Typically, both the input tray and the exit tray can be large and extend outwardly from the device housing which render packaging and shipping difficult and increases the profile of the device. Typically, to alleviate shipping difficulties, a manufacturer has the end user attach such tray during setup.
Heretofore, removal of the exit tray has not been given serious thought because removal of the exit tray has a resultant problem. When the exit tray is removed or decreased in size so not to support the entire length of media, the exiting media may depend from the output tray on to the input media tray. As the input media is fed, the output media may be re-fed or re-ingested by the ADF due to paper-to-paper friction. This is considered a device failure.